plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Iceberg Lettuce
:Może chodziło ci o Iceberg Lettuce'a z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Iceberg Lettuce (ang. Sałata Lodowa) jest trzecią rośliną, którą zdobywamy w świecie Ancient Egypt w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Zamraża pierwszego zombie, który go dotknie na dziesięć sekund, przy tym znikając. Gdy jakaś ognista roślina, typu Snapdragon zaatakuje zamrożonego zombie, to ten się rozmrozi i będzie mógł ponownie się ruszać. Zombie z Frostbite Caves są odporne na zamrażanie tej rośliny, przez co zostają tylko spowolnieni. Etymologia Nazwa Iceberg Lettuce pochodzi od rośliny o tej samej nazwie, czyli jednej z rodzajów sałaty. Nazwa jest również związana faktem, iż Iceberg Lettuce jest zrobiona głównie z lodu. Opis w Suburban Almanac Sun cost: 0 AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Iceberg Lettuces freeze a zombie when stepped on. Usage: single use, on contact Special: explodes, temporarily freezing a zombie Don't get lost staring into Iceberg's adorably cute eyes. If you do, it will be your last step... but only if you're a zombie. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 0 Obszar: Mały Zasięg: Dotknięcie Odnawianie: Powolne Iceberg Lettuce zamraża zombie kiedy ten na niego nadepnie. Użycie: pojedyncze użycie, przy kontakcie Umiejętność specjalna: wybucha, zamrażając zombie na jakiś czas Nie zmyl się wpatrując się ładne i słodziutkie oczy Iceberg'a. Jeśli to zrobisz, to będzie twój ostatni ruch... ale tylko wtedy gdy jesteś zombie. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Gdy damy Iceberg Luttece'owi Plant Food to zamrozi wszystkie zombie na ekranie na 10 sekund. Nie wpływa to na latających wrogów, a zombie z Frostbite Caves zostają tylko spowolnieni. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Po zamrożeniu, kilka zombie zostaje obrzucona kulkami śnieżnymi z Power Snow. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Uwaga: Iceberg Lettuce nie może być ulepszony na 4-ty poziom. Strategie Iceberg Lettuce idealnie nadaje się najbardziej na początku gry, aby zamrozić pierwszego zombie co da więcej czasu na zasadzenie roślin produkujących słońce. Może również służyć po to aby ochronić daną roślinę przed zjedzeniem, zamrażając zombie, który chciał ją zjeść. Plant Food Iceberg Lettuce'a wydaje się najbardziej użyteczny, ponieważ może dać on nam więcej czasu na odnowienie swoich sił. W świecie Ancient Egypt występuje Explorer Zombie, którego pochodnie można ugasić zamrażając go Iceberg Lettuce. Może też ugasić tak lont dynamitu Prospector Zombie, dzięki czemu przeciwnik nie będzie w stanie dostać się na tyły linii obrony gracza. Jest również dobry na Chicken Wrangler Zombie, ponieważ gdy zamrozimy tego zombie i w tym czasie gdy jest zamrożony go zabijemy, nie będzie mógł wysłać swoich Zombie Chickenów. Dodatkowo, w chińskiej wersji, w świecie Kung Fu można znaleźć dwa nowe zombie, które są podobne do Explorer Zombie - Torch Zombie i Torch Monk Zombie (Torch Zombie trzyma pochodnie z przodu, a Torch Monk zombie nią obraca bardzo szybko) Nie zaleca się używać Iceberg Lettuce razem z ognistymi roślinami, ponieważ wtedy staje się bezużyteczny. Galeria Ciekawostki *Iceberg Lettuce nie może zamrozić Zombot Sphinx-inatora, lecz może go spowolnić. **Jeśli rakieta z Zombota uderzy w roślinę, to w jakiś sposób Zombot zostaje spowolniony. *Po aktualizacji 1.9, roślina ta nie jest aktywna gdy zombie został wcześniej zamrożony, oszołomiony przez Chili Bean lub Stuniona, zatrzymany przez masło Kernel-pulta lub wyłączony przez E.M.Peach. *Iceberg Lettuce nie może być spalony przez laser wystrzeliwany przez Gargantuara Prime. *Iceberg Lettuce czasem nie jest wystarczająco szybki, aby zamrozić zombie, mimo to znikając bez wywarcia na nim wpływu. Zazwyczaj tak się dzieje przy szybszych zombie. *Crazy Dave w trailerze, trzyma Iceberg Lettuce w lodówce. *Plant Food Iceberg Lettuce'a jest niemal identyczny do zdolności Ice-shrooma z pierwszej części gry. **Różnicą jest to, że Ice-shroom zadaje 1 NDS gdy zamraża zombie, podczas gdy Iceberg Lettuce nie zadaje żadnych obrażeń. **Ice-shroom również zamraża zombie na krótszy czas, lecz pozostawia efekt spowolnienia, gdy zombie się rozmrozi. *Gdy gracz zamrozi 20 zombie za pomocą Plant Fooda Iceberg Lettuce, dostanie osiągnięcie 20 Below Zero. *Można go wybrać w Ancient Egypt - Day 24 (poziomie Last Stand), pomimo faktu, że jest darmową rośliną. Zobacz też *Ice-shroom *Stunion *Stallia *20 Below Zero (Plants vs. Zombies 2) en:Iceberg Lettuce Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Rośliny o pojedynczym użyciu